Dimension Hopper: Book 1
by Pyro Magnus
Summary: A guy on his first day at a secret lab is involved in a slight accident... First book of a series! Rated T for language and suggestiveness.
1. Prologue part 1: My first day

This is my first multiversal story, so enjoy!

And for ease of reference: _**"'**_= Narration, _'_= Thinking, and "= Speech.

* * *

**Book 1: The Animatrix Chronicles**

We open to a bedroom in the 'burbs, where a man with green hair, an earring, purple eyes and several tattoos is sitting on his bed, wide awake. As he stands up, we hear his thoughts as he narrates.

_**"'Ever since I was a little kid I've been able to sleep through anything. Storms, sirens, you name it. Last night I didn't sleep.'"**_

We see the man in front of his mirror, trying on many different outfits, each one sillier than the last, before he decides on one that's suitable.

_**"'I guess I get a little goofy when I'm nervous.'"**_

* * *

We cut to the man walking from a car park towards a very suspicious looking building.

_**"'You see, today isn't just any day. It's my first day...'"**_

Walking into the building, we see that this place is in fact a secret laboratory, where several dozen experiments are being conducted at once.

_**"'...And four years of college, five years of secret government training and tons of unpaid loans has made me realise one simple thing:'"**_

A man in a white lab coat walks up to our main character with a clipboard.

"Good morning. I need you to stop by holding cell B12 and check on the mutational progress of subject Kappa." The scientist says, handing our guy the clipboard.

Our guy looks around in confusion, silently wondering where the hell holding cell B12 is.

_**"'I don't know crap!'"**_

* * *

It is later in the day, and our guy is now wearing an I.D. badge that says his name is "Jeremy Acworth". Walking through the hall, he sees a guard standing outside of a door that requires an access card to open it.

"Move along new guy." The guard says, frowning slightly.

_**"'You can always tell when a day is going to start going right for you. Unfortunately for me though, this isn't one of those times.'"**_

A bald Asian man walks up to Jeremy and the guard, quickly swiping his access card through the reader.

"Newbie, come with me!" He says, gesturing for Jeremy to follow him.

_**"'Then again, I've been wrong before!'"**_ Jeremy narrates, quickly making his way through the door.

Inside we see an odd looking machine attached to several monitors, each one displaying a different readout of power usage, vital data, and other such things.

"We're going to be testing the Dimensional Breach today, Jess." The Asian man says, activating the machine.

"Actually sir, it's Jer. But you know what, Jess is fine too." Jeremy says in a nervous manner.

"Stunning stuff there, Britney. Look; I'm going to leave the room for a second to grab my clipboard, so don't touch ANYTHING. Got it?" The Asian man says in a firm voice.

"Right-o!" Jeremy says in a small voice.

As the scientist leaves the room, Jeremy's pen falls out of a hole in his pocket and rolls into the middle of the room... Right where the exact centre of the machine is.

Rushing to grab the pen, Jeremy doesn't see the scientist come back in and pull the initiation lever for the Dimensional Breach. With a whirring sound, blasts of electricity surround Jeremy. From within the confines of Jeremy's pants pocket, a photoshopped picture of him and Ben 10 standing side by side quickly disintegrates, leaving nothing but ashes where it once was.

_'Oh crap, I'm going to die!'_ Jeremy thinks to himself, closing his eyes tightly.

* * *

With a loud blast, Jeremy feels that something has changed. Opening his eyes, He sees that he's crouched in the middle of an empty highway at night.

Standing up, he notices a watch-like device on his wrist.

"Where the hell am I, and what is this on my arm?" He asks, attempting to pull the device off with little success.

A car's headlights suddenly blind Jeremy, alerting him to the presence of three other people.

"Um... Hi! You wouldn't happen to know where I am, would you?" Jeremy asks them, squinting in an attempt to see who he's talking to.

Nodding, one of the people steps out of the path of the blinding light. The sight of this person nearly makes Jeremy faint.

"Sure do. Welcome to Bellwood!" A now obvious Ben 10 replies, smiling brightly.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

**(A/N: Okay guys; like I said, this is a multiversal story, which means that at the end of this "Book", you'll get to choose which continuity Jeremy goes to next!)**


	2. Prologue part 2: My new toy

Here's Part 2 of the Prologue, guys!

For ease of reference: "= Speech, _'_= Thoughts, _**"'**_= Narration, and _'"_= Computerised Speech.

* * *

"Let me get this straight..." Kevin Levin began, pinching the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb. "...You're from another dimension?"

"Yep." Jeremy replied, sitting nervously at a Mr Smoothie table.

"Where you come from, we're fictional characters?" Gwen Tennyson continued, frowning slightly.

"Correct." Jeremy said, fidgeting a little.

"And you have no idea what the thing on your wrist is?" Ben finished before taking a sip from an orange smoothie.

"Look; I know this sounds far-fetched, even considering what you guys deal with on a daily basis, but I'm telling you the truth!" Jeremy shouted, pulling his hair in frustration.

Gwen closed her eyes, concentrating for a second as she read Jeremy's mana. "I believe him." She said as she opened her eyes again. "His mana doesn't show anything sinister."

"I still say something's off about him." Kevin said, cracking his knuckles.

"You say that about nearly everyone!" Ben said, exasperation evident in his voice.

As Ben and Kevin argued, Jeremy looked at the device on his wrist again.

_'What IS this thing?'_ He wondered, noticing some similarities between it and Ben's Omnitrix. _'Wait a minute... Could it possibly be?'_

"New device, access and activate Master Control!" Jeremy stated.

With a bright purple flash, a plate on the device slid out of the way to reveal an interface dial with the Plumbers' insignia on it.

_'"Master Control unlocked. Genetic Scanning function online."'_ The device stated as the interface dial retracted and the faceplate slid back into place.

"Okay, how'd you know that would work?" Kevin asked, now even more suspicious of Jeremy.

"I just figured that, since this thing looks a lot like the Omnitrix, it might have similar functions." Jeremy said, a sheepish grin making its way onto his face.

Suddenly, a bat fell out of a tree and onto Jeremy's wrist, landing right on the device's faceplate. Glowing yellow, the device started beeping.

_'"Genetic sample has been detected. Scanning now."'_ It stated, releasing a pulse of yellow energy.

As the bat flew off, the device turned green for a second before turning purple again.

'_"Genetic sample has been successfully scanned. Beginning test transformation."'_ The device stated as Jeremy's body was engulfed in a bright purple flash of light.

Where Jeremy once stood, there was now an anthropomorphic bat with a belt bearing the Plumbers' insignia on his waist.

"Sonar!" He exclaimed, his voice echoing as if he were in a cave.

"Holy cow! What in the world just happened?!" Ben asked, clearly confused.

"I'll tell you what just happened; I just figured out what the heck this thing is!" Jeremy said excitedly.

"Great! So what IS it?" Gwen asked.

"Two words: The Animatrix." Jeremy said, smiling warmly.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

**(A/N: And thus, the primary plot device of this "Book" is introduced! Read and Review, guys!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ben 10, as that is the property of Cartoon Network and Man Of Action.**


	3. Prologue part 3: My Ghostfreak situation

This is the final part of the Prologue, guys!

For ease of reference: "= Speech, _'_= Thoughts, _**"'**_= Narration and _'"_= Computerised Speech.

* * *

"Explain to me how the Animatrix's transformations work." Azmuth said. Ben had gotten in contact with the creator of the Omnitrix to find out where the Animatrix may have come from.

"From what I can gather, the Animatrix uses my genetic code as a baseline to create the transformations. When it acquires a new DNA sample, it encodes it onto a copy of my DNA to anthropomorphise it into a humanoid shape via genetic splicing. However, if this is true, then the gender of the transformation may depend on the gender of the animal scanned. I also theorise that any natural abilities the scanned animal has become enhanced to the point of becoming a superpower, such as Sonar's sonic abilities." Jeremy explained. Ben looked on, raising an eyebrow.

"Fascinating." Azmuth said, cupping his chin.

"So... you didn't create this gizmo?" Kevin asked the Galvan.

"Definitely not. I would remember creating such an astounding device. Creating a device that allows the user to transform into previously existing forms is an easy thing to accomplish. This device, on the other hand, is far beyond even my genius." Azmuth said.

"Wanna know the weird thing? The Animatrix wasn't on my arm when I transported, but the moment I materialised, it was there!" Jeremy said, looking at the device's user interface again as it started beeping.

_'"New genetic code detected in close proximity. Activate DNA scanner?"'_ the Animatrix asked.

"Allow your Animatrix to scan. I would like to witness it in action." Azmuth said.

"Okay. Animatrix, begin genetic scanning." Jeremy told the device.

The Animatrix emitted a pulse of yellow energy, beginning the scanning process. When it locked onto its target, a single thin beam of yellow energy went from the Animatrix to a dark corner of Ben's room.

"What's it scannin'?" Kevin asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Most likely an Earth rodent. My guess would be a rat." Azmuth commented.

Gwen jumped up onto Ben's bed.

"A RAT?!"

"Calm down, Gwen! It's more scared of you than you are of it!" Ben said, snickering a little.

_'"Genetic scan complete. New form available in database."'_ the Animatrix said, turning green for a second before going back to its default purple color.

"Should I take this new form for a test-drive, or what?" Jeremy asked with a grin.

"Go for it, dude!" Ben and Kevin said in unison.

"You guys are so gross! He'll turn into a rat! Rats are disgusting!" Gwen said.

Jeremy gave a sour look to Gwen.

"I'll have you know that my first pet was a rat, and he was the most clean animal I've ever owned! Compare a rat with a dog: Dogs are always licking their owners after licking their own butts! How clean do you reckon THAT is, eh? Rats, on the other hand, are constantly cleaning themselves, making sure that there isn't a single speck of dirt in their fur!" Jeremy said, scowling.

"Don't talk to her like that." Kevin said, clenching his fists.

"Or what?" Jeremy asked, raising the arm that bore the Animatrix.

"If you're gonna fight, take it outside." Ben said.

* * *

_**(A half hour later...)**_

The group was now at Los Soledad. Jeremy and Kevin were both quite eager to finish what they started at Ben's house. Touching the Animatrix's interface panel with his pointer and middle fingers, a holographic ring with silhouettes of the current transformations available to Jeremy appeared. The default selection was pretty good, but Jeremy wanted to save it for another time, so he waved his fingers to the right to select another one. Lifting his fingers from the device, the hologram disappeared, the faceplate slid away and the transformation button popped up.

"Let's do this." Jeremy said, slamming the button down. In a flash of purple light,

Jeremy had transformed into...

"SONAR!"

Kevin removed his I.D. mask and turned his hands into a pair of swords.

"You don't have a chance against me, new guy. I've been practicing with my powers for weeks, where you've only had a couple of days to try out yours." Kevin taunted.

"Are you that dumb that you've already forgotten my big advantage?" Sonar asked, slowly floating upwards.

Kevin just shrugged and gestured for Sonar to make the first move.

"This will be most interesting." Azmuth said, standing on Ben's shoulder.

"SON...IC... SHRIEEEK!" Sonar yelled, blasting a continuous soundwave at Kevin.

Kevin smirked and blocked the attack with his sword-arms, seemingly unaffected.

Sonar stopped his attack and stared at Kevin with a puzzled expression.

"What the flip just happened?" Sonar asked.

"I turned my arms into swords made of a metal alloy that'll absorb and re-direct soundwaves. Let me SHOW you!" Kevin said, slashing his arms outwards in an 'X' form, creating a shockwave that knocked Sonar out of the sky, reverting him to human form.

"Way to go, Kevin! Keep him on his toes!" Gwen cheered.

"Levin, you just made a big mistake." Jeremy said as he got up, selecting another form on his Animatrix.

"What're you gonna do about it?" Kevin taunted.

"I'm gonna make you pay for your mistake by whuppin' you with..." Jeremy started, slamming the transformation button again. In another flash of purple light, Jeremy had transformed into a charcoal-colored anthro rat that had glowing red eyes with a scar over the left one, short front buck-teeth, retractable finger claws, a long whip-like tail, a messy purple/indigo-striped mohawk, multiple silver piercings on the left ear, a sleeveless black shirt with a Plumber badge on it, a black leather motorcycle jacket, half-fingered black leather gloves with spiked knuckles and wrists, a spiked collar, dark blue jeans with worn out knees, a black belt with a silver skull-shaped belt buckle and black knee-high motorcycle boots.

"...Rat-Trap." he ended in an acidic tone.

"Whoa..." Ben said, jaw dropped in awe.

"Eww... Even a humanoid rat doesn't look pleasant." Gwen said, shuddering.

"That's a good look on you, dork. Seriously though, you plan on squeakin' me to death or somethin'?" Kevin asked with a smirk.

Rat-Trap smirked back, his claws extending from his fingertips.

"I won't be usin' sound-based attacks," Rat-Trap said as his claws started glowing bright green. "I'll be usin' somethin' far more potent!"

Rat-Trap's image suddenly blurred as he dashed forward and slashed Kevin across the chest multiple times in rapid succession before backflip-kicking him in the chin.

Kevin's arms de-transformed as he was sent backwards into the remains of an old building.

"Kevin! Kevin, are you alright?!" Gwen shouted, running to see if her boyfriend was okay.

Kevin was writhing in pain, clutching his chest in agony.

"My whole body feels like it's on fire! Why won't the pain stop?!" he shouted.

"What did you do to him?" Ben asked as he ran up, a little scared by what just happened.

Rat-Trap's claws stopped glowing and retracted as he made his way over to Gwen.

"Nothin' much. Look, he'll be fine when da virus runs its course in ten minutes. You'll wanna keep your distance though, 'cause he'll experience some projectile vomitin' and nightmarish diahorrea for a few days as an after-effect." Rat-Trap said.

"Virus?! What virus?!" Gwen asked angrily, fists and eyes glowing brightly.

"Da virus dat I slashed into 'im with my claws, pink-eyes!" Rat-Trap replied, rolling his eyes.

_'"Energy reserves nearly depleted by usage of Viral Slash. Cycling to recharge mode."'_ the Animatrix said as the Plumber's badge on Rat-Trap's chest started flashing red.

"Son of a-" Rat-Trap started before being transformed back to human form.

"Ohh, my aching head... What happened here? The last thing I remember is getting knocked out of the sky by Kevin's back-blast!" Jeremy said.

"Hold up. You don't remember turning into Rat-Trap and kicking Kevin's butt with a particularly nasty virus?" Ben asked.

"Wait... I turned into who and did what?" Jeremy asked, scratching his head in confusion.

Gwen 'hmm'd a little and checked Jeremy's mana as she helped Kevin up.

"I don't know why I didn't notice this before, but it would seem that there are two minds inside your head." Gwen said.

"So the guy that just whupped me wasn't Jeremy?" Kevin asked, still a little sore from the virus.

"I guess not. Jer, we'll need to keep a close eye on this particular transformation. As handy as he could become, I'm not sure if we can trust him." Ben said, putting a hand on Jeremy's shoulder.

"Agreed. This could be dangerous. I'll do my best to figure out the Animatrix's inner workings. In the meantime, though, I'd advise that you not turn into Rat-Trap again." Azmuth said before teleporting off.

_'Azmuth could be right. This could turn out to be another Ghostfreak situation.'_ Jeremy thought, looking at the interface panel of the Animatrix again, knowing that from this point onward, he'd need to be more careful about what he transformed into.

* * *

_**(A/N: And now a running sub-plot is added! And yes, this does take place in the third season of Alien force, so expect a couple of episodes altered to feature Jer. Hopefully, I'll be able to get the first proper chapter up within a few days, rather than a few weeks. Read and Review!)**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ben 10, as that is the property of Cartoon Network and Man Of Action.**


	4. Chapter 1: My iffy sitch, Part 1

First official chapter, guys! And just so you know, this is a two-parter. Enjoy!

For ease of reference: "= Speech, _'_= _Thoughts_, _**"'**_= _**Narration**_, and _'"_= _Computerised Speech_.

* * *

"So these are the only transformations you haven't tested out yet?" Gwen asked.

Gwen and Jeremy were at Julie Yamamoto's house for the sole purpose of seeing what some of Jeremy's more recently acquired forms looked like. Why, you ask? Well...

"Not exactly. The thing is, these are the only forms that were scanned from female animals. If my genetic splicing theory about the Animatrix is correct, then these forms will be girl ones. I just wanted to make sure that I know what I'm getting myself into with them before I use these particular forms, if I use them at all." Jeremy explained. Julie came into the room, her pet Galvanic Mechomorph, Ship following her.

"Luckily for you, Ben and Kevin are watching tonight's Sumo Slammers marathon. They won't be bothering us tonight." Julie reassured the Animatrix bearer.

"That's a relief. I don't think I'd be able to stand their jokes. Well, here goes." Jeremy said, nervously selecting a form on the Animatrix's roster. Pushing the transformation button down slowly, Jeremy was engulfed in a flash of not purple, but pink light. Once the light faded, the Animatrix bearer immediately looked into Julie's bedroom mirror. What met the Animatrix bearer's eyes was like something out of Ranma 1/2. Where a young man once stood, a humanoid female fox with long crimson hair covering one eye and a Plumber's insignia ear piercing now took his place. As for clothing, well...

"Why didn't the Animatrix generate clothes for this form?!" the fox asked with a blush, covering up with a towel from Julie's personal bathroom.

"I guess it only gave Rat-Trap clothes because that side of your mind figured out how to program them into that form." Gwen reasoned.

"What about Sonar? How's he hiding his... stuff?" the fox asked.

"You know mammalian anatomy; most likely some kind of sheath." Julie said.

"You know, I don't really think this form would be very helpful in combat. I mean, you'd be tripping over yourself all the time, if you catch my drift." Gwen commented, pointing at the fox's new endowments.

"They're not that big. They're like a C cup, if anything." the fox protested, doing her best to not peek at her own you-know-whats.

"Anyway... Since it's not exactly a battle-ready form, maybe you should give it a normal name." Gwen said.

"First thing's first, though. Animatrix, generate clothing for this form." the fox told the Animatrix.

_'"Previously existing clothing must be scanned for replication purposes."'_ the Animatrix said.

The fox rolled her eyes. "If that's the case, then why does Rat-Trap have the clothing he does?" she asked.

_'"The clothing that the Rattus Rattus form bears was scanned from approximately fifty metres from the location of the genetic signal."'_ the Animatrix explained.

Julie 'hmm'd a little and grabbed some spare clothes from her laundry hamper.

"Look through these and scan whatever you want." Julie said. The fox went for the first sets of underwear she saw, as well as one of Julie's pink hoodies and a pair of darker pink jeans. The fox then saw something stashed away in one corner of Julie's room.

"Julie, are those what I think they are?" the fox asked, smirking.

Julie blushed and smiled a little.

"They're not mine, they're for Ben. I figured that Ben has a right to looking kickers when he's out fighting aliens and stuff." she said, grabbing the expensive-looking pair of black leather combat boots with bright green laces.

"They're cool looking, I'll say that much. Can I scan those, too?" the fox asked.

Julie nodded, putting the boots into the bundle of clothes that the fox was going to scan.

"Animatrix, scan and replicate these articles of clothing to this form's specifications and replicate them to the specifications of any other female forms that currently exist or get scanned." the fox said.

_'"Acknowledged. Scanning and replication commencing."'_ the device said, a wave of blue light emanating from the Animatrix and washing over the clothes. With a flash of sky blue light, slightly modified versions of the clothing were now on the fox's body, her tail sticking out of the back of the jeans.

"Much better." the fox said, lowering the towel.

"What are you gonna call her?" Julie asked.

"As much as you don't think so Gwen, I have to give every form I get a name that makes sense. That's why from this point onward this one's called... Vixen." the Animatrix bearer said, grinning sheepishly.

"You're joking. 'Vixen'? Seriously? That's the best you can come up with?" Gwen asked, facepalming.

"Cut me some slack! It's not as if nicknaming a fox is the easiest thing in the world to do, you know!" Vixen said, crossing her arms.

"Anyway... what's the next form?" Julie asked.

"Animatrix, activate _Sciurine_ form!" Vixen commanded.

_'"Acknowledged. Activating Sciurine transformation."'_ the Animatrix said. In a flash of pink light, an anthro squirrel with chestnut-brown hair flowing down her back and the same clothes and Plumber's insignia ear piercing Vixen had stood in the fox's place.

"I get the feeling you've already come up with a name for this one." Gwen sighed.

"I was gonna call it 'Nutso' if it was a male form, or 'Nutsy' if it was female. So I guess it's Nutsy, then." the squirrel said.

"Cool. Is that the last form you were iffy about, or is there more?" Julie asked.

Nutsy bit her lip.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked.

"Thing is... there's one more that I'm particularly iffy about." Nutsy said, fidgeting a little.

"If there's any major problems, we'll help you. Right ship?" Julie said, Ship 'ship'ing a couple of times in response.

Taking a deep breath, Nutsy calmed herself down. "Animatrix... activate _Lapine_ form." she said.

_'"Acknowledged. Activating Lapine transformation."'_ the Animatrix said. With one final flash of pink light, the Animatrix bearer's form changed to that of an anthropomorphic white bunny with pink eyes, a silvery tuft of hair poking towards the front of her head and the same clothing and Plumber's insignia ear piercing that Vixen and Nutsy had.

_'"Warning: hormonal imbalance detected within Lapine transformation. Attempting to compensate."'_ the Animatrix announced. The rabbit started panting and twitching before jumping out of Julie's bedroom window.

"Jeremy, come back!" Julie shouted.

"It's no use. I don't think he can even think straight." Gwen said.

"What do you mean?" Julie asked.

"What I mean is, he can't control himself... His body's in control of his actions, his mind isn't."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

_**(A/N: I'll understand if some people stop reading because they're a little squicky about furry-style characters and stuff. Just remember: "Judge not, lest ye be judged.")**_ **Read and Review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ben 10, as that is the property of Cartoon Network and Man Of Action.**


	5. Chapter 2: My twins, His search, Part 2

"He's out of control?" Kevin asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Gwen had just told Ben and Kevin about Jeremy's little problem.

"What do you think the Animatrix meant when it said 'hormonal imbalance'?" Ben inquired.

"I have no idea." Gwen said.

"Guys, I just got off the phone with my cousin. You know, the one whose pet bunny Jeremy scanned?" Julie said as she entered the room.

"So, is there anything wrong with her bunny that the Animatrix might've picked up on when it scanned her?" Gwen asked.

Julie bit her lip. "Well...it turns out that when Jeremy scanned her, Fluffy was preggers." Julie said. Ben snapped his fingers at this point.

"THAT'S what the Animatrix meant! There must've been some sort of hiccup during the scanning process that ended up with Jer's new rabbit form being pregnant!" Ben realised.

"The question is how long it's gonna take for the birth to happen." Julie said.

"How far along was Fluffy when Jeremy scanned her?" Gwen asked.

Julie thought for a few seconds, her expression turning more concerned.

"She was pretty close to giving birth to her litter of two when the scan happened. My guess is that Jer's rabbit form could go into labor at any time." Julie said.

"In that case, we should get a move on and try to find Jer as quickly as possible. The Animatrix should be able to be tracked through the Plumber badge locator system." Kevin said. The others nodded and the group made their separate ways to Kevin and Ben's cars.

* * *

_**(Meanwhile...)**_

The Rabbit was curled up on her side in the middle of a forest, clutching her stomach in pain as another contraction went through her. Her clothes had been scratched up by thorns and sharp branches as she'd entered the forest, her fur showing through some of the holes. She winced as she felt the pain again, tears streaming down her face as her mouth opened in a silent scream of agony. Her super-sensitive ears heard footsteps approaching; someone or something had found her. Stepping out into the clearing, the being cautiously walked closer, carefully examining The Rabbit as she passed out from the pain. The being then gingerly picked up The Rabbit bridal-style and carried her somewhere else.

* * *

_**(Back with Kevin and Gwen...)**_

"I've got a lock on 'im. He's headed South-West, pretty deep into the nearby forest. From what I remember, there's a tribe of Lycanthrosapiens living there and they don't usually take too kindly to the presence of humans. On the up-side, Jer's not human at the moment, so he's probably safe." Kevin told Gwen, looking briefly at the readout on his Plumber's badge as he drove.

"Hold up. Lycanthrosapiens? You mean... Wolf people?" Gwen asked, confused.

"Pretty much. They're native to Earth, but most humans don't know about 'em. They've been around for as long as humans and tend to make 'emselves scarce whenever a human passes by. They've got more advanced tech though, so they can hide their villages from prying eyes. The only way for a human to get on their good side is to save the life of one of their own." Kevin explained.

"And since YOU know about them, I'm guessing that you did that at some point?" Gwen asked.

Smiling, Kevin pulled an odd-looking jewel out of his pocket. Each segment of it was a different color.

"Rainbow Gem. They give you one when you gain their trust. All I gotta do is have this in plain view when I get close to their village and I'll be allowed in. Lucky for me, the wolf I saved just so happens to be from the local village."

"What's this wolf's name?"

Kevin smiled.

* * *

_**(Back with The Rabbit...)**_

The Rabbit opened her eyes slowly, her vision adjusting to the low light.

"You're awake, that's a relief." a female voice said from one corner of the room. Turning her head slightly, The Rabbit saw that the owner of the voice was a female anthro timber wolf wearing some sort of tribal clothing. "Do not speak; you'll need all the energy you can muster for the rest of your ordeal."

The Rabbit nodded weakly, a mild contraction making her cringe. The Wolf walked closer, holding a vial of pink liquid up to The Rabbit's lips.

"Drink this; it'll ease the pain of your contractions without affecting your unborn." she said. The Rabbit looked apprehensive at first, but quickly swallowed the contents of the vial as she felt another contraction hit.

"There you go. Alright, you're almost fully dilated. I'll go get my assistant, Accalia. Be ready to push soon." The Wolf said, starting to leave the room.

"W-wait. W-wh-o a-are y-y-ou?" The Rabbit asked weakly. The Wolf turned and smiled warmly.

"My name is Lyka. Rest now; you'll need your strength. I won't be gone for too long." Lyka said.

The Rabbit nodded, closing her eyes and breathing deeply.

* * *

_**(Back with Kevin, Gwen, Ben and Julie...)**_

"So you're saying that Jeremy is in the 'Tender loving care' of wolf people? Kevin, they're wolves... THEY'LL EAT HIM!" Ben shouted. Kevin shook his head.

"Trust me, they won't. They might be wolves, but Lycanthrosapiens are on a strictly fish diet. I should know, I lived with 'em for a few weeks after I saved Lyka from getting shot by a hunter." Kevin said. Ben sighed in frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"If they're so harmless, then why are you insisting on going in alone?" Ben asked.

"Because I'm the only one that's got one of these." Kevin reasoned, pulling out his Rainbow Gem. "What's the matter, Benji? Don't you trust me to go on a solo mission?" Kevin asked.

Ben frowned. "Not when that mission involves a person that you personally don't trust who is in a vulnerable position in the care of people you frequently associated with when you were still a crook!" he said. Kevin rolled his eyes.

"For your information, I met them BEFORE I went bad." Kevin said, gritting his teeth. "Look, I promise you that I'll find Jer, help 'im through this sitch and get 'im back here safely, okay? You. Have. My. WORD!" Kevin said, jumping into his car and speeding off. Ben sighed in exasperation.

"I still don't think he should go in without backup..." Ben said. Gwen and Julie put their hands on his shoulders.

"Look, Kev's a big guy; I'm sure he can handle this." Julie reassured.

"Besides which, he's got a pretty good grasp of how his new powers work. He'll be fine, don't worry about him." Gwen added.

"It's not Kevin I'm worried about..." Ben said.

* * *

_**(In the village of the Lycanthrosapiens...)**_

The village elders were holding a meeting to discuss Lyka's guest. The grand elder, Bodolf, along with his council were listening to both sides of the argument regarding what to do with The Rabbit.

"She is a stranger in these lands!" a brown wolf with three dark scars over his left eye announced. "If she is permitted to stay here, then surely whomever is chasing her will come looking for her intent on ending not only HER life, but also the lives of those who take her into their care!"

Bodolf looked to the other side of the argument. "Convel has a valid point, Lyka. What say you?"

Lyka growled in frustration. "She is in the labors of childbirth! We cannot simply cast her out in her time of need! Besides, what proof have you that she was being chased at all?! She may simply have been seeking a place away from prying eyes, a place of privacy where she could give birth undisturbed when her contractions caught up with her!" Lyka said.

Bodolf nodded. "Both sides have valid argument. We now face a moral dilemma; do we cast this rabbit out for our own safety, or do we keep her here and help her in her time of need? I suggest a vote. Council of Elders, to keep the rabbit here, yay or nay?" he asked. The other six elders talked amongst themselves for a few seconds, debating on what to do. Finally, they came to a decision. One of the elders, an aging black wolfess, stepped forward.

"Our decision is final. We vote 'yay' on keeping the female rabbit here, to help her in her time of need as she gives birth." the elder announced. Bodolf nodded and Lyka looked relieved.

"Very well, Roukan. As said, this decision is final. Convel, we will hear no more talk of casting our guest out. Do we make ourselves clear?" Bodolf asked. Convel's eyes narrowed.

"Transparently so." Convel said, a hint of spite in his voice.

"Thank you, elders." Lyka said, bowing in respect before walking off.

* * *

_**(With Kevin...)**_

Kevin had long abandoned his car, needing to walk as the vehicle would not be able to travel through the denser parts of the forest that led to the Lycanthrospaiens' village. He held his Rainbow Gem in his left hand, making sure that it was in plain sight at all times.

_'Stupid Tennyson; I can't believe that after all we've been through together, he still doesn't trust me...'_ Kevin thought to himself, still upset about what happened earlier. Kevin treaded carefully, remembering that there were normally traps and sensors this far into the forest, set by the Lycanthrosapiens themselves as an early warning system. He was just a slight bit careless, though, as his foot stepped into an invisible beam.

* * *

_**(With the elders...)**_

"Grand elder Bodolf!" a younger silver-furred wolf called, running to the gathering place of the elders. Bodolf quirked an eyebrow as the young warrior came up, hands on his knees and out of breath. The silver wolf straightened up and took a deep breath.

"Grand elder Bodolf, our sensors in Epsilon Sector indicate that there is an intruder heading this way. Whoever it is, they are almost at our gates!" he said.

Bodolf cupped his chin in thought.

"Kiyiya, take a small squadron with you to meet this intruder. Do not attack them unless you are provoked." Bodolf said. Kiyiya nodded.

"As you command, grand elder!" Kiyiya said, rushing off. From around a corner, Convel smirked.

_'Do not attack unless provoked? Well... I can arrange for this intruder to provoke us.'_ the scarred wolf thought, slinking away.

* * *

_**(Back with Kevin...)**_

Kevin was now using his right arm to cut away at some of the thicker foliage as he made his way into a clearing.

_'Okay...'_ he thought. _'This is neutral ground from what I remember. No doubt I've accidentally set off at least ONE of their sensors. I might as well wait here so that I can get through this peacefully.'_

Suddenly, an anthropomorphic brown wolf leapt out of the dense undergrowth, snarling at Kevin and brandishing a bo with twin violet laser blades sticking out of the ends. Kevin formed his right arm into a shield, making sure that the parts of him that were made out of Taedenite were the primary parts of the shield.

"Whoa, take it easy! I'm one of the good guys, weirdo! I've got a Rainbow Gem, given to me by Roukan after saving the life of a wolfcub named Lyka!" Kevin said, trying to explain his presence to the wolf. The wolf stopped attacking for a second, then started again, putting as much force into each of his hits as possible. He knocked the Rainbow Gem out of Kevin's hand, the prismatic stone landing somewhere in the undergrowth. It was at this point that Kiyiya and his small squadron came onto the scene, all pointing stun weapons at Kevin.

"Cease your attack on Commander Convel, intruder!" Kiyiya shouted. Kevin looked offended.

"MY attack?! HE attacked ME! I tried to explain to this freak that I'm here peacefully, but he wouldn't listen! Look at him! Do you see ANY recent injuries on him?!" Kevin said. Kiyiya walked up and stared carefully at Convel, noticing that, indeed, he had no recent injuries. In fact, he was very much unharmed.

"Don't listen to a word this human says! He is an intruder in these lands, bearing no Rainbow Gem to permit him entry into our village!" Convel lied, attempting to restrain Kevin with the handle of his laser bo.

"I'm sorry to disobey you, Convel... But we must bring him to the village as a prisoner." Kiyiya said. Convel was seething.

"PRISONER?! WE MUST _KILL_ HIM! IF HE ESCAPES, HE WILL ALERT OTHERS TO THE LOCATION OF OUR VILLAGE AND THEY WILL DESTROY US!" Convel yelled. Kiyiya's ears drooped.

"I'm sorry Commander, but this order comes straight from grand elder Bodolf. We must do as he says." Kiyiya said, his voice slightly quiet. "I'm sorry... Father."

Convel gritted his teeth. "I thought I told you never to call me that again!" he shouted. "You are no son of mine..."

Convel's grip on Kevin weakened and Kevin took the opportunity to slug him in the face before surrendering himself to Kiyiya's group.

* * *

_**(A few minutes later...)**_

Kiyiya brought Kevin directly to the elders' meeting place, hoping that they would know what to do with the intruder. Bodolf 'hmm'd at the sight of the odd-looking human, while Roukan's eyes widened.

"Kiyiya, what are the charges against this... person?" Bodolf asked.

"None apart from intrusion without a Rainbow Gem and assault against a commanding military officer in self-defense, grand elder." Kiyiya answered. Bodolf was about to say something when Roukan cut him off.

"Kevin? Kevin Levin, is that you?" she asked. The rest of the elders' eyes widened and Bodolf took a closer look at the intruder, noticing that despite the years that had passed and the alien-like look to him, that this person was indeed someone they knew.

"Roukan? Well, I'll be; never thought I'd see you as a member of the Council of Elders!" Kevin said.

"What brings you here without your Rainbow Gem, you silly boy?" Roukan asked, giggling a little. Bodolf nodded.

"Yes indeed; what does bring you here, Kevin?" Bodolf asked. Kiyiya released Kevin from the handcuffs he'd been brought there in and Kevin began explaining himself.

* * *

_**(Back in the birthing room...)**_

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!" The Rabbit shouted, pushing as another contraction went through her.

"Lyka, when is that drug you gave her going to kick in?!" Accalia asked, trying to make herself heard over the screams of pain.

"In three...two...one." Lyka said calmly as the noise stopped. The Rabbit was now fully dilated and being encouraged to push. A head with two floppy white furry ears had just crowned and The Rabbit was taking a few seconds to breathe.

"Okay; we just need to get the body out and then you'll only have to do this one more time, alright?" Lyka said. The Rabbit nodded, grimacing and pushing as another contraction hit, the pain considerably less than before.

* * *

_**(Back with Kevin and the Council of Elders...)**_

"...and so that's why I'm here." Kevin said, finishing explaining his reason for coming to the village. Bodolf cupped his chin.

"And you say that the rabbit we have taken into our care is in fact human?" Bodolf asked. Kevin nodded.

"Yeah; he's a shapeshifter. Depending on the animal genetic sample scanned by the device he's got, he'll transform into a humanoid version of that animal." Kevin explained. Convel stormed in at this point, the area around his right eye bruised.

"Convel, I hear from our friend that you attacked him without provocation... Why?" Roukan asked. Convel clenched his fists and growled quietly, avoiding making eye contact with the elder. Bodolf narrowed his eyes.

"Elder Roukan asked you a question, Convel; answer her." the aging wolf demanded. Convel looked up and made direct eye contact with Bodolf, slowly pulling out his laser bo and igniting its' blades.

"I refuse to answer to you aging wastes of space a second longer!" Convel shouted. "You have no right to order me around, you old fools... I WILL END ALL OF YOU!" he snarled, charging right at Bodolf. Kevin wasted no time in transforming both of his arms into swords and charging at Convel, Kiyiya rushing in with a pair of orange-bladed laser tonfa to back him up.

* * *

_**(In the birthing room...)**_

The Rabbit had finished giving birth and was now holding a set of fraternal twin anthro baby rabbits in her arms. Lyka was about to help The Rabbit give the twins their first feed when Accalia came rushing in looking worried.

"Lyka, your father's gone nuts! He said he was going to kill grand elder Bodolf and the Council of Elders and then started fighting your brother and that Kevin boy!" she said. The Rabbit's eyes widened at the mention of Kevin.

"I always feared that something like this would happen." Lyka said, grabbing and mounting what looked like a crossbow onto her left forearm. "I must go and face my father. Accalia, take our guest to a safer place."

Accalia nodded, waiting for Lyka to leave before helping The Rabbit out of bed, the two carrying the twins between them.

* * *

_**(Back with the fight...)**_

Kevin had been knocked down and out within the first three minutes of fighting and now Kiyiya was facing Convel alone. Spinning his laser tonfas rapidly, the two blades of orange energy flashed and strobed in synchro as he made repeated attempts to strike and knock the laser bo out of Convel's firm grip. Convel was putting as much force into each thrust of his weapon as he possibly could, always aiming for Kiyiya's neck in repeated attempts at a fatal blow.

"You should've locked me up when you had the chance, 'son'!" Convel shouted, retracting one laser blade and using the bo like a sword, slashing downward. Kiyiya cross-blocked with his tonfas. "But even then, I doubt you could stop what I am about to do!"

Kiyiya grunted as his and Convel's weapons clashed again, defending with all his might. "Father, why are you doing this?! What madness has gotten into you?!" he asked. Convel stopped attacking for a moment, then separated the two halves of his laser bo, ignited the other blade and renewed his assault, cross-slashing fiercely.

"DO...NOT...CALL...ME...YOUR...FATHER!" Convel shouted with each slash, his eyes gaining a feralness unseen before. He knocked Kiyiya down with the butts of his weapons, standing over the young wolf with pure hatred radiating from within.

"With this strike... I end you." Convel said, raising the two blades high above his head, their laser edges pointed straight down. Before he could attack, an energy bolt blasted the wepons from his hands, making him yell in pain and surprise. Kiyiya spring-kicked the older wolf aside as a new warrior leapt down from a nearby tree.

"Thank you, Lyka; I owe you one." Kiyiya said, shaking the wolfess' hand. Lyka smiled, blowing the energy mist off the end of her arm-mounted bolt rifle.

"Any time, little brother." she replied, before turning to face the rogue she'd shot at. Convel shakily stood up, eyes telling of a seething rage that had taken him beyond all rational thinking. Howling ferally, Convel leapt at Lyka, intent on taking her down. Lyka bowed her head, a single tear falling from her face as she raised her left arm and slowly activated the trigger mechanism.

"I'm sorry, father..." she whispered before an energy bolt flew from the wrist-mounted weapon and pierced the older wolf's chest. The shot sent Convel flying back onto his back, he stared in pain at the smoking entry wound in his torso before his head fell back to the ground, a look of madness still upon his face. Lyka fell to her knees and started sobbing, Kiyiya hugging her as the gravity of what had just happened fell on him like a tonne of lead.

* * *

_**(Later...)**_

Convel's body had been taken to the burial grounds and now Bodolf and the Council of Elders were watching as The Rabbit was escorted into the meeting area with her twins. Kevin's eyes widened at the sight of the newborns, but he stayed quiet.

"Kevin, I assume that this is your friend?" Roukan asked as The Rabbit walked up. Kevin nodded.

"Yeah, this is him, I mean her, I mean-" Kevin stammered, The Rabbit rolling her eyes at his feeble attempt to save face.

"Perhaps this'll make things easier." The Rabbit said, glowing pink and transforming into default form. Jeremy now stood in the lapine's place, slightly worse for wear from his previous ordeal and carefully holding the twin bunnies in his arms. Lyka, who had been watching from a slight distance, walked up and looked at Jeremy inquisitively.

"You were a human male this whole time?" she asked. Jeremy blushed and nodded, chuckling sheepishly. Roukan and Bodolf looked at each other, a few thoughts crossing their minds. Kevin sighed and put his hand on Jeremy's shoulder.

"So, you ready to go?" Kevin asked.

"I can't, Kevin. I've gotta think about the safety of my...my kids." Jeremy said. Kevin bit his lip.

"If I may..." Roukan started, walking up to the humans. "Perhaps you could leave your children in our care. They will be perfectly safe, I assure you. You can visit them whenever you wish."

Jeremy looked at his twins as they slept peacefully. Kevin knew what Jeremy was thinking.

"It's your choice, Jer. I'll say this much, though; it'd probably be safer for 'em here. You don't want some government type getting their mitts on your twins and experimentin' on 'em, do ya?" Kevin asked. Jeremy shook his head and Lyka came up, Jeremy carefully and reluctantly handing the twins over to her.

"I never got to ask, what did you name them?" Lyka inquired. Jeremy smiled.

"The boy is Lucas, the girl is Emily." he said, gently stroking the twins' ears and kissing them on the forehead.

* * *

_**(A half-hour later, in Kevin's car...)**_

Kevin and Jeremy were on the last stretch of highway that led to Bellwood.

"So, Jer... What'd ya end up callin' that rabbit form of yours?" Kevin asked a half-asleep Jeremy. Jeremy yawned, whispering his reply as he fell asleep.

"...Heather."

* * *

**(A/N: So yeah, a chapter that doesn't TOTALLY focus on Jeremy. Did you like it? Next chapter, I'll give you something that doesn't have Jeremy in it at all... A chapter about the future! BTW, I hope I didn't scare anyone away from this story with the whole mpreg thing... *Chuckles sheepishly*)**

Read and Review!

DISCLAIMER: I do not at all own the Ben 10 franchise, as that is the property of Cartoon Network and Man Of Action.


End file.
